Terror Tales of the Park IV
Terror Tales of the Park IV is the fourth special Halloween episode of the Cartoon Network original series Regular Show. Synopsis Mordecai, Rigby, and the gang decide to visit Muscle Man’s mother on Halloween. On the way to her residence the group tells ghost stories, including one where Mordecai and Rigby die and return to haunt Benson. The Hole: Pops must be sacrificed to a sacred hole but tries to get them to think of another way. Unfinished Business: After Mordecai and Rigby die, Benson must fire Mordecai and Rigby to get them to stop haunting the house. Scary Movie Night: Mordecai, Rigby, Eileen and CJ get stuck in a horror film Rigby bought and must survive it until the end of the movie. Plot Introduction Muscle Man tries to scare off two children who come to the house trick or treating but fails to do so with his mask on but as soon as he removes his mask, the children get scared and run away screaming. Muscle Man then enters the house and tells the park workers that there will be no more trick or treaters. Benson then asks fellow park workers what they want to do. Muscle Man suggests telling scary stories. Mordecai says that they do that every year and then Rigby suggests that they should do something really scary. After a couple guesses (Skips: Rent a few genre films, Pops: Go to bed early), he suggests going to haunted house, commenting, "Those are the scariest" to which Muscle Man replies, "You know who else is the scariest? MY MOM." Everyone is annoyed with Muscle Man making another "My Mom" joke, but they soon realize that none of them (not even Hi Five Ghost) have even met her. So, they finish the rest of their Halloween night traveling all the way to Mrs. Sorrenstein's home to meet her, though they're forced to tell scary stories while they go there or Muscle Man won't introduce them to her. As Muscle Man drives the crew, Pops volunteers to tell the first story... The Hole Muscle Man(dressed as Mars) tells Pops(dressed as the sun) a joke, but then Skips(dressed as Jupiter) tells them that it's time. Benson(dressed as Saturn) tells them about the Halloween tradition, and that whoever is last it's their turn to be sacrificed to the hole. Their reason for doing this is an act of "survival", due to a mysterious fog that appeared, rendering them unable to leave the park. Pops begs Benson to not do it because of what happened to High Five Ghost the last year. Benson proceeds on and pulls Skips first, then Mordecai (dressed as the Earth), Muscle Man, who proceeds to rip out his underwear in his costume, Benson himself, and then Rigby (dressed as Neptune). Pops tells them about the hole and that how they are feeding him, pleasing them to not put him in there. Benson temporarily agrees with Pops, but then shoves him in the hole. He then tries to push him in the hole, but can't due to the size of Pops' head, asphyxiating the creature. Six months later, Pops is still living and Muscle Man tells the group, who are now enjoying some tea, about the joke that he told Pops. When Pops asks where they got this tea, Mordecai reveals to Pops that, much to their own embarrassment, when they left the park, nothing bad really happened. Benson further reveals that the fog was all in their heads, explaining it to be more of a psychological, existential kind of fog. Skips elaborates that the fog represented the whole group's fear of the outside, and what lies beyond there. The whole group then laughs following this revelation. Interlude 1 After the ending, Muscle Man is not satisfied with the result and threatens to turn the car around. Not willing to accept that, Benson begins to tell a scary story he had come up with... Unfinished Business For unknown reasons, Mordecai and Rigby are dead. Benson tells the remaining park employees an obituary about the two and how they were his friends. Skips and Muscle Man realize that there was one job that Benson forgot, and tell him to meet them after the meeting. Muscle Man tells him that they have to fire them despite Benson telling him that he had seen their memorial and he hand dug their grave. Skips further tells him that if he does not fire him, they will haunt the house forever. Over a period of 3 Months, he tries to fire them, only to get scared every time. He thinks he finally got them with their video games, but fails. Then, Benson remembers Mr. Maellard telling him that the worker is not technically fired until he deletes them from the employee database. Benson races to the computer while trying to avoid the two. He sees his office in a ghastly tornado and sees the computer. He tries dauntingly to get there, until the duo try to intervene. Benson shoves them away and tries to remove them from the database. However, Popups of the two block him from successfully firing them. He deletes them and finally fires the two, excited about his success. But just as his celebrating is starting, his soul is sucked out. Mordecai and Rigby tell him that he's dead, not them. They then tell him about how he died; He was hooking up Halloween decorations when, suddenly, the two show him a scary mask. Benson, while on a ladder, falls off and dies from blunt force trauma. Rigby tells him that he's been haunting the house for 3 months. Benson tells them that they have ruined his so-called office until Mordecai backs him up, telling him that it's their office now and Rigby tells him that they got promoted. The scenery changes into a graveyard and Mordecai shows Benson his grave. Interlude 2 By the end, the Park workers aren't too thrilled with the ending as it was too expected. Soon, they eventually arrive at a trailer park where Muscle Man's mother lives. They then head to the top of the hill, where her trailer's supposed to be. As they are all hiking their way up, Muscle Man annoys everyone (except Fives) with yet another "My Mom" joke. Rigby decides to help pass the time by telling the third and final scary story... Scary Movie Night The cut shows Mordecai, Rigby, CJ, and Eileen watching a movie called "Heads, You're Dead". After the movie is over, Mordecai and Rigby scoff about how terrible the movie was. Right after Eileen's personal opinion of the movie, Rigby shows them a VHS Tape called "Triple Threat" and tells them about the story of it, dating back to the 1970s where 3 members of a company think about a VHS Tape that could make or break them. One of them suggests a hack and slash movie called "Werewolves", another suggests a black and white film called "The Barber", and the other suggest a Japanese film called "Smile". Then, out of nowhere, ball lightning strikes the table, fusing all 3 VHS tapes into one, called "Triple Threat". They then played the tape, but their bodies were sucked into the movie. Rigby then tells them that according to legend, no one has survived the entire VHS tape, which Rigby bought for $1.99 with free shipping. CJ tells Rigby to put the tape in. After only a few minutes of it, the power goes out. But Mordecai notices that the VCR is still running. Rigby sees inside the VCR, and a werewolf hand not only sucks him, but the rest of them. They then see the VHS team in "Werewolves", skeletons with clothes still intact and a werewolf eating the third. The four run into a house and hide. After they run away, they then see Wyatt, who's getting a haircut by "The Barber" who told him to meet him at an insane asylum. After hearing his demonic laughter, the five then run up a spiral staircase and go into a so called morgue. Wyatt then assumes that the barber may be nice and not trying to kill them. Mordecai begs him to go with them, telling him that his hair is fine. But Wyatt ignores him and goes anyway, getting his head chopped off. After going out the door, they then enter the third and final movie, "Smile" where they see two schoolgirls, one of them tells the other that she is lonely due to everyone else being scared of her. When they meet, the wide open eyed one swallows the other whole, and then tells the four if they want to play with them. After CJ tells Rigby that she will never forgive him, Mordecai tells them that they are in the credits. They successfully escape the movie, however, the VHS tape is destroyed and ball lightning fuses all their butts together. Rigby curses the Triple Threat tape. Ending After Rigby's story, Muscle Man says that he never knew that Rigby was a master of Ball lightning. After the stories are told, they finally see the trailer that Muscle Man's mother lives. Rigby just wants to see his mother and leave. Muscle Man tells him that he has to tell her that she has company because she doesn't like surprise guests. Pops thinks that Muscle Man's mom that the foam tombstones are nice, but Muscle Man tells him that those aren't foam and that they are real, much to the dismay of Pops. Muscle Man tells them that she's ready to see them. Ms. Sorenstein shows up in a hockey mask, scaring them. Mordecai tells Muscle Man that this is a prank, thinking that he was in the mask until the real Muscle Man comes out. Muscle Man laughs in delight, telling them that this was not where his mom lives in. He then says that this was all planned out and that Muscle Bro was here the whole time until he comes out, scaring them, including Muscle Man. The person in the hockey mask tells them "You know who else like scaring people?" and then taking off the hockey mask to reveal that it was indeed Muscle Man's Mom and not John Sorrenstein, scaring everyone, They then run out in horror. Muscle Man's mom comes out, creating a large gap in the trailer. She then tells them that they forgot their candy. She then breaks the fourth wall, telling the audience "Happy Halloween!" and eats the candy. She unzips the costume and tells the audience that it gets Muscle Man and Muscle Bro every year. Category:Cartoon Network Studios Category:Specials Category:2014 releases Category:Episodes Category:Compilations and anthologies